This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Research Goals Investigate the expression and role of some of the protein kinase C family of enzymes on wound healing in intestinal epithelial cells. Specific emphasis will be placed on the classical isoforms [unreadable] and [unreadable] and the novel isoform [unreadable]. Examine the effect of corticosteroid and lysophosphatidic acid exposure on the expression of protein kinase C isozymes ([unreadable], [unreadable], [unreadable]) and their impact on rates of wound healing in intestinal epithelium.